


100 Kinks Challenge: Fraxus Addition

by KardiaDegelShip



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, 18+, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaDegelShip/pseuds/KardiaDegelShip
Summary: As the title says: 100 Kinks Challenge, Fraxus centered. I just love Fraxus. Will be pretty much all explicit content. Don't like gay shit, don't read. Like gay shit, read on my sweet child.





	1. Rimming

“Wait, Laxus.” Even overcome with pleasure, Freed knew what Laxus was planning when he raised the Rune wizard’s hips a bit higher, exposing the perfectly-sized globes of his backside. They had talked about trying this out but Freed was very concerned about the sanitary aspect of the deed; even though he made sure to thoroughly cleanse that region before every night of ecstasy. 

“Freed, I know how weird it sounds,” Laxus said with a sigh, “but all we can do is try it. Who knows? It might be something you’ll really like. And if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it ever again. Don’t worry about germs or anything like that; it kinda creeps me out how clean you can get.” The Lightning Dragon Slayer began trailing feathery kisses down his partner’s back, forcing the smaller body to shiver beneath him.

Freed could feel the anticipation rising within himself. His body really, really wanted to give this a shot, to see how he would react to the stimulus. His conscience, on the other hand, was indecisive on the situation. Feeling Laxus’s mouth near the base of his spine, he followed his gut instinct; it was too late to turn back.

Suddenly, a warm, wet feeling crept down into the crevice below. The Rune wizard tensed slightly, but relaxed with a low moan as hand began to stroke his length. Another hand spread him wider as the tongue of his blonde lover travelled farther and farther south. The appendage circled the tight ring of muscles once, twice, three times before gently prodding the opening.

“Laxus,” Freed groaned. “Oh God, Laxus!” The Rune wizard buried his face in a nearby pillow, ashamed of the lewd sounds escaping his mouth. He was surprised when the pillow was suddenly ripped from his grasp, thrown to the floor carelessly. At the same time, he Laxus’s chest against his back and warm breath ghost over his ear.

“Freed Justine, don’t you dare,” Laxus threatened in a deep, sensual tone. “There’s no one anywhere near the house. I wanna listen as you make all those sexy noises. Let me hear you.” He lifted himself off of Freed and went back to pleasuring his partner with his tongue. Feeling the bed shake as the Rune wizard fell on the sheets, gasping for breath after every moan, drove Laxus to thrust his tongue deeper still. 

Freed was pulling hard on the sheets as a feeling of bliss coursed through his veins. The wetness and heat in his ass, the rhythmic movements of Laxus’s tongue thrusting in and Laxus’s hand sliding over his cock, left the Rune wizard unable to move, unable to think from the burning euphoria overtaking him. 

“L-Laxus… I’m gonna-”

“Do it, Freed.” Laxus stopped stroking Freed’s length and moved his hand to the pale chest, knowing that one of the Rune wizard’s most sensitive body parts was there. His fingers pressed down on a soft nipple, rubbing it slowly, rolling it between the digits gently. 

Freed screamed in pure ecstasy as his orgasm rocked his body. He grabbed Laxus’s arm, barely processing the moment his partner’s arms surrounded his tensed, shivering form in a protective embrace.

“Laxus…” The dragon slayer could see that it would take a while for Freed to recover.

“I’m here. It’s alright; just stay like this for a while.” 

“Laxus… We’re gonna… gonna do that again… sometime…”


	2. Comfort Sex

This wasn’t the first time Freed had to take care of Laxus when he was hurt. There had been so many missions that he had to carry the Lightning Dragon Slayer home that he couldn’t count them. He had grown used to it, even fond of it, because he has a constant need to take care of his partner at all times.

This time was different, however. It has been four months since Fairy Tail’s war with the Spriggan Twelve, and the pain of all Laxus’s injuries combined could never amount to the crippling feeling of sorrow he sustained after Master Makarov was laid to rest at Kardia Cathedral. 

Laxus had just returned home from visiting his grandfather’s grave, and Freed could tell that the sorrow was just as heavy as it was on that gloomy summer day. The stormy blue eyes had lost their luster, his hair was more unkempt than usual, and he greeted the Rune wizard with what he thought was a convincing smile, even though he knew his partner could see right through it.

“Are you okay?” Freed asked as he embraced his Thunder God. It was the same question every time Laxus returned.

“When are you going to stop worrying so much?” Laxus replied, placing a gentle kiss on Freed’s forehead.

“I’ll never stop worrying about you. You know that.” The Rune wizard’s embrace tightened. “Tell me what I can do.”

“Help me forget. Just for a little while.” The dragon slayer pulled Freed into a passionate kiss. Not long after, hands began to wander; rubbing, stroking, anything to help each other out of their clothes and ready to begin. A trail of clothing led to their bedroom, where the Rune wizard was straddling his larger partner.

Seeing that Laxus was tense, Freed grabbed a bottle of lotion off the bedside table and began massaging it over the dragon slayer’s skin. He started at the neck and moved down; shoulders, arms, chest, stomach... down to his feet and up; calves, knees, thighs, hips. Then he told Laxus to flip over and he did the process again, all the while feeling the tension leaving his partner for the first time in months. The slide of the Rune wizard’s hands on the dragon slayer’s butt earned him a contented groan from his lover, and he smirked as his hands kneaded the thick globes a while longer before finishing with a back massage.

“What’s the matter, Freed?” Laxus questioned after flipping onto his back. The smaller man was hugging his arms together, looking nervous.

“I’m fine! Just… it’s a little cold in here,” Freed replied, chuckling nervously. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to warm you up.” The dragon slayer threw the covers open and laid the Rune wizard down. He pulled the sheets over their bodies and straddled Freed.

It wasn’t long before the pair began kissing heatedly and frotting against each other. It had been far too long since they had done anything particularly romantic, and they wanted to make it last as long as possible. They took a great deal of time just exploring one another’s bodies, rediscovering every sensitive spot and every scar they received when on missions together. It was a slow, calming, yet very erotic process that made both of them crazy.

“Freed,” Laxus whispered, leaning over the Rune wizard. “I need you to take me. I really don’t wanna ask this because I know it’s not fair to you, but… I need you to be the strong one this time. Need you to hold me and tell me everything’s gonna be okay. Need to know that you’ll be here with me through all this. I know I’ve been pretty shut off from you and everyone else, but that’s because I’m scared; scared to look smaller when everyone looks up to me. Scared to look weak when everyone expects me to be the strong one.” Freed caressed his Thunder God’s cheek before embracing him tightly. If this is what his partner needed, then he would be more than willing to provide that for him.

“No matter how much you tried to hide it, we all saw how much you were suffering,” Freed murmured, playing with Laxus’s sweaty hair. “I’m always here for you if you need me; you know that. I love you more than anything in the world, Laxus.” 

“I love you too, Freed,” the dragon slayer said as he nuzzled his mate’s neck with affection. He sat up, a hand resting on the Rune wizard’s chest. “I won’t take too long for prep; don’t really need much.” Freed grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table and coated his fingers in a thick layer of liquid. He slowly inserted a finger into Laxus, who moaned with pleasure. One finger became two, then three, and soon the dragon slayer began to tremble.

“Freed,” Laxus groaned, “do it now… if you keep this up… oh, fuck… I-I won’t last.”

“Okay.” The rune wizard slicked himself with more lube before putting all of his attention towards Laxus. He saw the large, tattooed chest heave with a few deep breaths before Laxus held Freed’s cock and began to descend on it. His breathing hitched at the intrusion, but a moan broke out as he was filled more and more by his partner’s length. 

The rest of the night was a blur. Laxus would be above Freed, moaning as he bounced on that amazing cock, then the next minute he would be on his back on the bed sheets, begging Freed for more. Any other time he would’ve been embarrassed by the sounds he let out, but this time he wanted to expose everything too the Rune wizard, to show him that he wasn’t afraid to be the fragile one this time. Every change of position, every difference in pace, every touch, every noise sent Laxus deeper and deeper into oblivion, until the need for release turned him into a writhing, moaning mess.

“Freed… please…” He was so close, but Freed was delaying him a little longer. He rarely ever saw this needy, whiny side of his beloved Thunder God, and he wanted it to last just a little longer. “Please, I can’t… ahhn… I need… shit, please! J-just a little… mo-more… Fuck, more! God Freed, it’s… shhhhhhit! Harder… please!” Feeling the dragon slayer’s nails digging into his back, the Rune wizard let loose. His hips pounded right into Laxus’s prostate, and that was it for the Thunder God. 

Freed was at his limit, transfixed by the expression on his lover’s face as he threw his head back and screamed Freed’s name in wild, unadulterated ecstasy. It was his Thunder God’s wanton cry that set the end for the Rune wizard’s restraint, as he came with an equally sinful moan. He fell overtop of Laxus, both of them completely exhausted and still floating in the afterglow of orgasm.   
Sometimes, all a person needs is comfort. And Laxus knows he can always find comfort with Freed.


	3. Oral Sex

Laxus couldn’t figure out how Freed’s mouth could feel so good. He tried so hard to contain his thunderous moans, but that warmth around his shaft and that tongue gently licking everywhere destroyed his resolve to hold back every time. 

“Freed… Oh God, deeper… Fuck yes, just like… l-like that… Shit!” The Rune wizard smirked devilishly as his blonde lover threw his restraint into the wind. Hearing that voice overcome with arousal always gave him a thrill of excitement, especially when he was loud.

He didn’t dare tell Laxus, but Freed always thought out every move he made when pleasuring the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He’d suck slowly on the head before deepthroating that thick length until his lips hit Laxus’s groin, then suck hard as he licked the balls beneath it. He knew everything that made his Thunder God writhe beneath him and beg him for the ecstasy he desired. When Laxus began bucking his hips up, Freed held them down and bobbed over that swollen length, sliding his tongue over the tip every time he came up. He felt a strong hand clench in his hair, and quickly engulfed his partner’s member. It wasn’t long until the Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a roar, shooting his release down Freed’s throat as the Rune wizard caressed him gently.


	4. Outdoors

The hot springs were amazing at this time of the night, especially in the middle of winter. Steam rose off the water and glittered in the air before disappearing. He usually wouldn’t use the term “beautiful,” but Laxus thought that it was a fitting term for this moment. 

Even more beautiful was the man sitting next to him. Freed Justine, the captain of the Thunder Legion, his soul mate. It was good to see the Rune wizard relaxing for a change; though Laxus had Bickslow and Evergreen to thank for that, since they offered to set up camp this time. 

“Is there something wrong, Laxus?” Freed asked. “You seem troubled.”

“Not really,” the dragon slayer replied. “I was just thinking about that mission.” A complete lie, of course, but Laxus never was good at conversation.

“I can’t believe we all received separate pay! I honestly could care less about the money, though. I would’ve been happy with the books themselves. One of them alone is worth more than fifty thousand jewel, but he gave me the entire set! I still feel kind of guilty for taking them, though; they’ve been in his family for generations.”

“Well what good would they do if no one in his family has magical abilities anymore?”

“I guess that’s true.” Freed twisted his pony tail into a bun, sticking a few bobby pins through it to keep it secure. He rarely put his hair in a bun because he thought it was too girly, but he was feeling a little frisky, and his Thunder God’s approving groan made him smirk.

“I like your hair like that,” Laxus murmured hotly. 

“I know you do,” the Rune wizard replied. “I know everything you like.” 

“Oh really?” the dragon slayer mused, pulling Freed into his lap. “I don’t think you know everything I like. If I tried to cram it all together in one go, we’d be here for weeks.”

“Sounds like fun,” Freed whispered. He grabbed a fistful of Laxus’s hair and smashed their mouths together, already getting excited from his Thunder God’s unspoken offer.

The kiss quickly escalated. Laxus’s large hands roamed Freed’s thighs while Freed ground against him. Tongues clashed, hands touched everywhere, bodies writhed in pleasure. It was like a mating dance, the way their bodies moved in such a sensual rhythm. 

“Laxus,” Freed murmured low in the dragon slayer’s ear. The Rune wizard said something else, but even with their close proximity Laxus didn’t catch what he said. He was about to ask when he felt his length being engulfed by something warm and tight, a series of lustful moans following. 

The dragon slayer groaned, then looked up into the face of his lover twisted in ecstasy. Freed’s body was trembling, his fingernails digging into Laxus’s shoulders. Suddenly, he went rigid, shaking his head in the gesture for “no,” and his breathing quickened. A hand shot down into the water in front of him, and when the water stilled Laxus could see that the Rune wizard was desperately trying to hold back.

“It’s okay, Freed,” the dragon slayer soothed, cradling his lover’s head in the crook of his neck. His gesture must have calmed Freed because the Rune wizard stopped shaking and went limp against him. “Feel better now?”

“Just… a minute,” Freed panted, slinging his arms around Laxus’s shoulders. He breathed deeply for a while, feeling control seeping back into his body. “Okay.”

It was a good thing that their camp was far from the springs. Once the lovemaking was under way, neither of the men could keep quiet. Freed was tight and warm around Laxus’s shaft, and the dragon slayer was pounding into the Rune wizard’s sweet spot with every thrust. 

The pair entangled themselves together, feeling nothing but their shared pleasure and warmth. They moaned each other’s names; sometimes quietly into an ear, most of the time out into the open air around them. At times they would silence each other’s cries with a desperate kiss, slowing the pace to lower the sensitivity and make the act last longer. They were under a spell of unadulterated bliss.

“Laxus… Laxus…” Freed’s moans increased in volume and desperation. His mind was so far gone that all he could do is chant his Thunder God’s name as he felt his restraint come crashing down. “LAXUS!”   
The heat, the constriction, the lustful scream of his lover; everything that was Freed overstimulated Laxus’s senses. He embraced the Rune wizard tightly, his forehead resting on a pale shoulder as he let out a cry of pure ecstasy.


	5. While one of Them is on the Phone

Laxus was beyond irritated. All he wanted was a little alone time with his Rune wizard, and some idiot from the guild hall decided to call him and have a very, very long chat with him (it was Bickslow, so it wasn’t very surprising that they had been talking for almost two hours). This was supposed to be _his_ time with _his_ rune wizard, and he had been patient long enough.

Freed was in their bedroom, laying comfortably on the bed, though the dragon slayer always asked how he could possibly be comfortable in that position. He was laying on his stomach, a pillow under his chest with an arm curled around the puffy object. His other arm would be there too, if not for the cell phone that was connecting him to his friend. By the sounds of it, he was attempting to stop Bickslow from doing something incredibly stupid; which, of course, he did quite often.

“Bicks, I told you before,” the rune wizard said, an exhausted tone beginning to arise, “pranking Erza is _not_ a good idea. … No, you can’t hide her cake! She’d have everyone decapitated! … If you want to get yourself killed, fine by me. But don’t drag everyone else into it. … Because I’d prefer NOT to have to fight a comrade! Wouldn’t you?!”

 _The only thing you’ll be fighting today will be yourself_ , _Freed ‘The Dark’_ , Laxus thought as his eyes drifted to Freed’s rear. They had gone on a run earlier, and Freed wore compression shorts under his basketball shorts. Now all he had on was the skin-tight garment. The Lightning Dragon Slayer almost growled at the sight, since they made his Rune wizard’s butt look so damn hot. _It’ll be way hotter when they’re off_ , _though_ , he mused.

Without a word to his partner, Laxus laid on the bed, an arm wrapped around Freed’s back. The rune wizard’s unoccupied hand reached for Laxus’s hair, running through the soft spikes before the thumb came down to caress a spot behind the dragon slayer’s ear. Laxus moaned softly; that was a very sensitive spot, and Freed _really_ knew how to touch it. He leaned into the caress and slid his hand down his partner’s back suggestively. Freed seemed to be paying no mind to the action as he carried on with the conversation.    

It was then that Laxus realized he’d have to play dirty. During Freed’s break in talking, the dragon slayer’s hand crossed the rune wizard’s waist and palmed the right globe of Freed’s butt, fingers gently squeezing. To his disappointment his partner didn’t make a sound. He did, however, get a scolding stare from Freed, who had visibly pink cheeks.    

“Don’t you dare,” the rune wizard whispered. Oh, but Laxus did dare. He shot an evil smirk at Freed before moving his hand in between his partner’s partially-spread legs. He took Freed’s balls in hand and massaged them gently, satisfied by the Rune wizard burying his face in his pillow to muffle the groan of pleasure. Laxus didn’t stop there. He slid his hand farther still, to the point where it was under his partner, and stroked along Freed’s engorged length.    

“I don’t think-- FUCK!” Freed nearly groaned out. Laxus was going to pay for teasing him like this.    

“What’s wrong, baby?” Bickslow asked through the phone. _SHIT_ , Freed thought, _what should I do_?!    

“I… I smashed my toe on the coffee table,” he lied.    

“Well what’d ya do that for?” the seith wizard cackled.    

“Oh, I totally did it on purpose,” Freed said scathingly. He glared at Laxus with piercing eyes, but the dragon slayer merely chuckled at his predicament.    

With patience running thin, Laxus hovered over Freed’s body and pulled off the compression shorts.    

“You know,” Laxus whispered in the Rune wizard’s ear, “you have a nice ass.” His hands began to massage the rounds of his backside, kissing down his neck simultaneously. Freed was fighting with himself; to give in or not to give in, that was the question.    

Then Laxus did something that Freed was not prepared for. He didn’t know when the dragon slayer grabbed the lube, nor did he notice when his thigh was bent upward on the mattress, until he felt a slick finger pushing into him. He slammed the phone into the mess of sheets beside him, a sensual moan ensuing the action as his hips rose off the bed.    

“What’d ya do now, baby?” Bickslow’s voice sounded through the speaker. Dammit, he heard!    

“T-tripped on the damn stairs!” he yelled, trying to disguise the pleasure in his voice as Laxus continued fingering him.    

“Wow, you’re so clumsy today!” the seith wizard jeered. “Remember that one time…” Thank God, Bickslow was going to ramble! He wouldn’t realize Freed was only half listening, too busy trying to keep his volume in check as he was being stretched. Laxus wasn’t taking his time either. A second finger was added after a short time, then three, then the fingers spread and stretched him even more. It was torture, feeling such amazing sensations but being unable to take complete pleasure in them as he tried to keep track of his conversation.    

“Freed? You still listening?”    

“Sorry, I-I missed what you said.”    

“I asked if Laxus was there.” That was a loaded question. Either he was wondering if Laxus was at his house, or he was catching on to what was going on.    

“He’s down in the kitchen. Needed water.” Freed relaxed a bit as he felt the digits pull out. There was the sound of clothing falling to the floor shortly after.    

“Oh. You guys go for a run already?”    

“Yeah. It… seemed like… a good time.” The rune wizard choked back a moan as he felt Laxus’s cock rubbing up and down his crack, the head skimming his balls before making its way back up.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Sweaty clothes… aren’t easy to take off… especially when they’re tight.”

“The struggle is real, am I right?” Bickslow cackled. “Hey, I gotta tell you a really funny story…” And here they were again. This was a good time for Bickslow to run his mouth, since Laxus decided that now was the time to enter Freed. He chuckled quietly as the rune wizard slammed the phone into the mattress again and gasped obscenities into his pillow. His back arched into Laxus’s chest, going up on his knees a little on the push into him. Freed held the phone back up, able to catch the last bit of Bickslow’s rant.

“That’s really something,” the rune wizard said. Bicks would never know he wasn’t listening. “L-listen, Bicks, I’d love to chat longer, but-” a breath hissed out as the dragon behind him gave a sharp thrust. “I-I really need to go.”

“Awe, why?”

“I-I think I… sprained my wrist when I fell.”

“That sucks. But I suppose I’ll let ya go. Gotta take care of our team, after all.”

“Yeah.” Freed smashed his face into the pillow, his ecstatic groan barely muffled as Laxus hit his sweet spot. “I-I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright! Bye!” Freed clicked the phone off just before a hoarse noise erupted from his throat. He relaxed his body, allowing Laxus to take control of his being.

“Y-you’re… gonna pay… f-for that- _Fuck_!” The dragon slayer pinched Freed’s nipple as he pounded his prostate at the same time. The rune wizard was melting in his arms, sparing no noises as his body was pleasured so incredibly.

“After this… maybe,” Laxus groaned, snapping his hips faster. “Didn’t think you could do it… You’re always so loud.” Freed whined in embarrassment, but cried in ecstasy as Laxus’s thumb circled the head of his cock. The dragon slayer was attacking all of his spots, wanting to spoil him with the most blissful actions for his performance.

It didn’t take long for Freed to be balancing on the edge of ultimate euphoria. He was so close to release, it was painful. Just one more push would send him to cloud nine.

Laxus noticed the rune wizard’s desperation kicking in. He nosed Freed’s hair to the side, exposing the pristine paleness of his nape. This was what he was waiting for. He leaned in and latched onto that gorgeous neck with his lips, sucking lightly before biting it with light, steady pressure. That was all Freed needed; his back arched, his hips thrusted into that warm hand, and he let out a sinful cry as spurt after spurt of fluid drenched the sheets. As his ass clenched, Laxus pounded into Freed until his own resolve shattered, crying out as he filled the rune wizard with his come.

Basking in the afterglow of orgasm was the best part for both of them. Laxus pulled out, then moved off of Freed so that he could pull him against his chest. The rune wizard was lost to the world, eyes closed as he floated through a haze of pleasure, wrapped up in strong arms that would gently pull him back to Earth.

“That was fucking hot,” Laxus murmured. “You were brilliant.”

“Mmh… not again though,” Freed mumbled. “Too much for me. And it’s weird. Can’t concentrate on anything.”

“Okay,” the dragon slayer agreed, peppering his partner’s forehead with kisses. “I love you, Freed.”

“I love you more, Laxus.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm trying to update as soon as I get the replies done on Tumblr, so I'm sorry if these seem really late! Thanks for reading so far! 


End file.
